Le Goût du Sang
by Colibrii
Summary: La guerre a été déclaré et chacune des quatre amies a choisi son camp. La haine remplacera-t-elle bientôt l'amitié? Suite de"Sixième année remix" à lire pour plus de compréhension...FIC' ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

_**D**_ruella marchait dans les couloirs du manoir familial. Elle passa devant l'entrée des cachots et les cris étouffés des prisonniers la firent frissonner. Elle se retint de gémir, son bras la faisait terriblement souffrir. La jeune femme s'était, en effet, fait marqué au début des vacances. Elle jeta un regard noir aux mangemorts qu'elle croisa.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le manoir Malefoy comme repaire, ceux-ci se croyaient tout permis et ils ne se gênaient plus rabaisser sa famille et elle-même. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Lord sortir d'un des nombreux salons.

-Ne le défend pas ! s'énerva-t-il. _Endoloris._

Des cris de douleurs retentirent dans la pièce puis il cessèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes. Le maître ayant sûrement décidé d'arrêter les souffrances de sa victime.

-Drago Malefoy est un incapable, Prudence !

Druella retint un hoquet de surprise en entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie.

-Il est vrai que Drago a été trop lâche pour tuer, Dumbledore. Mais Maître, puis-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce à lui que les mangemorts ont pu entrer dans le château.

-Et je sais que tu es aussi pour beaucoup responsable de cet exploit.

Le silence se fit quelques instants avant que le maître ne reprenne :

-Mais puisque tu le désires tant, je vais laisser une chance au jeune Malefoy et ce sera la dernière. Tu connais sans doute cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger…

-Nous étions ensemble en classe, en effet, Maître.

-Ne me coupe pas ! _Endoloris !_

Druella entendit des cris étouffés pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit comme-ci de rien était :

-Je veux que le jeune Malefoy et toi tuez les parents de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

* * *

Samantha se précipita vers le téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna.

-Manoir Prewett, déclara-t-elle. Samantha Black à l'appareil.

-Sam, c'est Hermione, répondit la voix de son amie étouffée par les sanglots.

-Mia ! Il y a un problème ? questionna la rousse inquiète.

-Il faut que je te vois, répliqua-t-elle. C'est important.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres. Son amie semblait vraiment mal, il fallait qu'elle aille la voir rapidement.

-J'arrive, rétorqua-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre un gilet, laissa un mot à sa mère et transplana devant chez les Granger. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas le permis mais elle s'en moquait, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir le faire. Elle frappa à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le hall et c'est une Hermione en pleur qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Entre ! Entre, la pressa la jeune femme en la laissant passer.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la maison. Hermione la conduit au salon où elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé que Samantha accepta. L'hôte revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes et un sucrier.

La brune était stressée, son amie le voyait bien. Elle tremblait et retenait à grande peine ses larmes.

-Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? demanda-t-elle finalement ne supportant pas de voir son amie ainsi.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Samantha se pinça les lèvres de plus en plus inquiète.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sam, lança-t-elle finalement. Tu… Tu es la seule avec qui je peux parler librement.

Hermione attrapa sa tasse tremblante, souffla dessus et but une gorgée de thé brûlant. Elle la reposa sur la table basse tremblant toujours autant.

-J'ai un gros problème, Sam… Je… Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant dans un crise de larmes.

Samantha attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'obliger à se confier. Elle le ferait si elle le désirait. Hermione sécha ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'elle tenait depuis le début.

-Sam ! Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

La rousse la fixa plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à me décider… Ce bébé, c'est une partie de lui comme une partie de moi mais avec la guerre… Et puis, il y a Harry et Ron…

-Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans, Hermione, la coupa Samantha. C'est ton enfant et ta décision ne doit pas être prise par rapport à eux.

La jeune femme qui avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs baissa la tête. Elle porta une main à son ventre et le caressa tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un apprend qui est le père ?

Samantha haussa les épaules ne sachant que répondre.

-Tu penses qu'il me renieront ? questionna Hermione dans un murmure.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua l'autre. Mais si ce sont vraiment des amis, ils te pardonneront.

-Je l'aime déjà, déclara Hermione. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas… Peut-être devrais-je le faire adopter à la naissance.

-Peut-être…

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes entre les deux amies.

-L'as-tu dit à tes parents ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-L'Ordre va leur effacer la mémoire temporairement. Ils n'auront plus aucun souvenir de moi. Tu retournes à Poudlard, l'année prochaine ?

Samantha hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que toi non.

-Je dois aider Harry, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Mais avec le bébé… Si je le garde cela sera plus difficile. Je ne pourrais peut-être même pas partir.

-Il faut que tu réfléchisses au calme, Mia, souffla-t-elle. Mais ne prend pas de décision par obligation. Tu souffrirais trop et tu aurais beaucoup de mal à t'en remettre.

Samantha consulta sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures trente. La jeune femme avait promis à sa mère dans son mot de rentrer vite.

-Je dois y aller, Hermione, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent rapidement et Samantha transplana devant les grilles du manoir.

Hermione, elle décida d'aller se promener. La jeune femme avait ,en effet, avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle était tourmentée. Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à être mère à dix-huit ans à peine. Elle soupira. Quelle idiote, elle avait été ! Malefoy et elle ne l'avait fait que deux fois et l'une d'elles était de trop. La Gryffondor s'assit sur un banc du parc et esquissa un sourire en voyant les enfants joués. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre.

-Combien ? interrogea une vieille dame qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione en relevant le visage vers elle.

-De combien êtes-vous enceinte ?

-Euh… Un mois et demi, je crois.

La vieille dame sourit à Hermione et tapota sa main.

-Avoir un enfant est le plus cadeau que Dieu puisse vous offrir, lança-t-elle en se relevant.

Hermione suivit la vieille dame du regard, pensive, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle le garder ? Devait-elle avorter ? Ce bébé, cette petite chose qui grandissait en elle, n'était-il pas innocent ? Mais si elle le gardait et que la guerre durait que ferait-elle ? Si elle mourait, son bébé serait orphelin ! Pouvait-elle le laisser naître dans un monde en proie au chaos.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle se retint de les verser. Elle devait être forte si elle mettait cet enfant au monde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix-huit heures. Ses parents allaient bientôt rentré du travail et ils seraient sans doute inquiets si elle n'était pas à la maison.

La jeune femme arriva rapidement chez elle.

-Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentrée, lança-t-elle en retirant sa veste.

Hermione fit un pas vers le salon. La maison était plongée dans un silence inquiétant.

-Maman ! appela-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle entra dans le salon et découvrit ses parents assis sur le canapé, deux mangemorts autour d'eux. L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs pointé sa baguette sur la gorge de Mrs Granger.

-Bonjour Hermione, lança ce dernier.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la voix de Prudence Wei.

-Pose ta baguette si tu ne veux pas… demanda-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur Mrs Granger.

-S'il te plaît, Prudence ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, souffla-t-elle en la posant à terre.

-Drago ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement à l'entente du nom de celui qu'elle aimait. D'un sort, le jeune homme prit la baguette de la Gryffondor.

-Parfait, déclara Prudence en se levant et en retirant son masque.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres nous a envoyé Drago et moi pour tuer tes parents, expliqua-t-elle.

-Prud… commença Hermione.

-Mais nous ne le ferons pas! la coupa l'eurasienne.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas… avoua Hermione perdue.

-Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être Hermione, répliqua Prudence.

L'Eurasienne lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Nous allons brûler la maison, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Non !

Prudence se tourna vers Mrs Granger.

-C'est le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez vivre.

-Vous pourriez nous rejoindre, répliqua Hermione dans un souffle.

Prudence éclata de rire. Un rire froid, sans joie.

-Pour laisser ma famille à sa merci ! rétorqua-t-elle. Jamais ! Et Drago est dans le même cas que moi. N'est-ce pas, Dray ?

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête.

-Allez préparer des affaires ! s'exclama l'eurasienne. Ne prenez que le stricte nécessaire.

Les parents d'Hermione ne se firent prier une deuxième fois et montèrent à l'étage.

-Vous n'y êtes pas obligé, déclara Hermione.

Prudence sourit froidement à la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr et je laisse ma famille à la merci du Seigneur des ténèbres ! C'est ça ta solution ?

-Prue…

-Tu devrais aller préparer ta valise toi aussi, la coupa Prudence. Dray, tu vas avec elle au cas où !

Sans un mot, Malefoy suivit Hermione à l'étage. Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Le Serpentard jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Pas mal la chambre pour une maison de moldus, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hermione lui tournait le dos et était en train de jeter pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans une valise. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Le jeune homme soupira légèrement.

-Tu savais très bien que ça finirait comme ça, Granger ! lança-t-il. Tu étais au courant de mon statut de mangemort.

-Mais je ne pensais pas que ta mission était de tuer Dumbledore, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

-Et tu pensais quoi ? interrogea-t-il. Que j'étais au château pour jouer au chaudron magique ! Excuse-moi de te décevoir Granger mais je suis mangemort. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien !

-Je le sais, souffla-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Malefoy s'était levé et s'approchait d'Hermione. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es plus jolie quand tu ne pleures pas, remarqua-t-il froidement.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et sourit légèrement.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit rien se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Malefoy avait le goût des larmes salées d'Hermione dans sa bouche. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Hermione donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce baiser pressentant sans doute qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

-Eloignez-vous de ma fille ! s'exclama Mr Granger dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione et Malefoy se séparèrent précipitamment. La jeune femme rougit violemment.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment embrassaient les Sang-de-Bourbe, lâcha-t-il s'éloignant d'Hermione. On va pas en faire tout un drame.

-Vous… commença Mr Granger en voyant les yeux rougis par les larmes de sa fille.

-Laisse tomber papa, intervint Hermione en fermant sa valise. Descend je te rejoins !

-Mais…

-Papa s'il te plaît !

Mr Granger bougonna légèrement avant d'écouter sa fille et d'aller retrouver sa femme au salon.

-Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça, déclara Malefoy.

-Moi aussi, Drago, moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en soulevant sa valise et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Prudence qui était assise sur le canapé se leva en souriant.

-Ca y est tu as pris tout ce que tu avais besoin ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Parfait ! lança l'eurasienne. Voici un portoloin qui vous emmènera directement au manoir Prewett, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un briquet.

Hermione le prit sans rien dire.

-Oh une dernière chose, Hermione ! Drago et moi n'avons rien fait pour vous aider.

-Vous ne voulez… ?

-Non, nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un sache qu'on vous a aidé ! Compris ?

-Compris !

Prudence sourit légèrement et s'avança vers Hermione pour l'enlacer sous le regard surpris des Granger.

-Bonne chance Mia, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Vous devez poser votre main sur le portoloin, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Mr et Mrs Granger.

Ils s'exécutèrent et disparurent emporté par la magie. Prudence se tourna vers Malefoy.

-Bon ! Au travail ! lâcha-t-elle en lançant un _incendio _aux rideaux.

Malefoy lui monta à l'étage, entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il repéra bien vite ce qu'il voulait prendre. Accrochées au mur, à côté du bureau de la jeune femme, il y avait des photos d'elle et de ses amis. Il en prit une et la déchira pour ne garder qu'Hermione. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment. C'était une photo version moldue. Il sourit légèrement avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Prudence avait mis le feu au rez-de-chaussée, il lança le sortilège _incendio_ aux rideaux d'Hermione qui étaient violet. Drago se rappela qu'il s'agissait de sa couleur préférée. Le jeune homme totalement fasciné les regarda se consumer et atteindre le bureau commençant à lécher les parchemins étalés sur celui-ci.

-Dray ! s'exclama Prudence, le sortant de sa contemplation. On s'en va.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il transplana à l'extérieur de la maison. Prudence avait déjà lancer la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison en flamme. Drago jeta un regard à sa partenaire et remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et reprit bien vite son masque de froideur.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à débarquer !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle transplana presque aussitôt suivi du Serpentard.

* * *

Hermione et ses parents atterrirent en pleine forêt, à l'entrée d'une clairière. La jeune femme examina l'endroit, il semblait totalement vierge.

-C'était un piège ! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Ils ont brûlé ma maison et nous ont envoyés dans un piège !

La femme commença à sangloter. Mr Granger prit sa femme dans ses bras essayant de la consoler.

Hermione regardait la clairière attentivement lorsqu'elle vit Mrs Black se matérialiser sous ses yeux. La femme se dirigea vers eux..

-Merlin, Hermione ! lança-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On a été attaqué par des mangemorts, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Personne n'a été blessé ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

-Sam est à l'intérieur, rétorqua Mrs Black en désignant la clairière.

Elle sourit, leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai failli oublier… Bienvenue au manoir Prewett !

Le manoir se matérialisa alors sous les yeux ébahis de Mrs et Mrs Granger. Hermione, elle sembla comprendre que le manoir était protégé par des sortilèges et surtout celui de _Fidelitas_.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, déclara Mrs Black.

La famille Granger pénétra dans le grand hall. Des pas précipités se firent alors entendre au premier étage.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Samantha du haut des escaliers.

Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de menacer Hermione avec sa baguette.

-Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure à propos d'Harry et de Ron ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Qu'ils n'avaient rien avoir là-dedans, que c'était ma décision et que s'ils étaient vraiment mes amis il me pardonneraient, répondit la jeune femme.

-Mia, répéta Sam en baissant sa baguette. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des mangemorts nous ont attaqués, on a tout juste eu le temps de s'échapper.

-Merlin ! lança Samantha. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant Hermione par son poignet.

La rousse l'entraîna derrière elle.

-Voilà, fit Samantha en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. C'est ma chambre et la tienne si tu veux mais si tu veux pas, je peux…

-Non ! Non… C'est très bien, répliqua Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle arqua un sourcil surprise en voyant les deux lits.

-C'est celui de Crystal, expliqua Samantha. Mais elle… Elle n'est plus là.

-Je vais faire chercher ta valise. Kimiki ! appela-t-elle.

Un crac sonore retentit dans la pièce et Hermione fut surprise de voir un elfe de maison.

-Vous avez un elfe de maison ?

-En faite, on en a quatre, répondit- Sam en souriant. Kimiki, tu pourrais aller chercher… commença Samantha.

-Je peux le faire, intervint Hermione.

-Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ta S.A.L.E, désolée, rétorqua Sam. Mais tu sais, ils sont bien traités ici. Kimiki, la valise de Miss Granger s'il te plaît.

L'elfe disparut dans un crack sonore.

-Sam, s'indigna Hermione. Je t'avais dit que j'allais le faire.

-Tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer Mia, répliqua la rousse catégorique. N'oublie pas que tu es… enceinte, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Parfait, déclara Voldemort de sa voix sifflante un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu commences à être digne de cette marque, Drago.

Malefoy était agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tremblait comme une feuille. Prudence à ses côtés, dans la même position que lui était immobile pareil à une statue de sel.

-Maintenant, Malefoy ! Laisse-nous ! ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et quitta la pièce.

-Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Prudence se redressa raide.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes.

-Je veux que tu participes à la capture d'Harry Potter, déclara-t-il finalement.


	2. Chapitre II

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction sur Harry Potter qui vous plaira, j'espère.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laisser des commentaires ainsi que les lecteurs "fantômes" qui ont tout de même pris le temps de lire ma fiction

Bonne lecture

Missie Moon

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre II_

-On va bien s'amuser, s'extasia Marcus Flint à côté de Prudence.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée se demandant pour quoi le Maître lui avait assignée un partenaire aussi crétin.

-Quand est-ce qu'on y va, Miss Wei ? interrogea-t-il l'aire excité.

-On attend que les lumières soient éteintes et qu'ils se couchent, Flint, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant le salon d'où s'échappait une lueur.

Elle identifia celle-ci comme provenant d'une télévision. Les deux mangemorts attendirent cachés derrière un buisson jusqu'à ce que la lumière du salon s'éteigne. Celle du hall s'alluma et Prudence vit une silhouette monter à l'étage.

-On y va maintenant ? demanda-t-il en voyant toutes les lumière.

-Pas encore, répliqua Prudence calmement.

Le silence de la nuit se fit alors encore plus intense seulement interrompue par des hululements de chouettes.

-Maintenant ! s'exclama Prudence en se levant.

Ils approchèrent de la maison doucement. L'Eurasienne pointa sa baguette vers la serrure et murmura :

-_Ahlomora !_

La jeune femme pénétra en premier dans la maison.

-_Lumox_, chuchota-t-elle en montant l'escalier, Flint sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le palier. Prudence indiqua à l'autre les chambres qu'il devait fouiller.

-Et n'oublie pas ! On les fait tous descendre dans le salon, le prévint-elle.

La jeune femme pénétra dans une chambre. Un jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Prudence repéra bien vite sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle poussa la porte violemment. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

La baguette du garçons lui échappa des mains.

-_Accio baguette ! _ajouta-t-elle

Le jeune homme la défiait du regard assis sur son lit.

-Lève-toi et passe un T-shirt ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? demanda-t-il. De toute façon, vous allez me tuer !

-Debout ! lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Ou sinon, je peux aller m'occuper de tes parents.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas prendre la menace à la légère car il se leva immédiatement. Prudence savait parfaitement qu'il allait la reconnaître après tout ils avaient été dans la même maison pendant près d'un an.

Elle se posta derrière lui et lui enfonça sa baguette dans les côté.

-Avance ! ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre des parents. Allume la lumière ! ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre.

-Debout là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les parents se réveillaient.

La femme poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit son fils menacé.

-Chut ! Levez-vous et passez une veste ! lança-t-elle en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans les côtes de son ancien camarade.

Celui-ci fit une grimace de douleur.

-Dépêchez-vous ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne régissaient pas.

L'homme et la femme se levèrent rapidement et passèrent leur robe de chambre. Prudence menaçait toujours le jeune homme de sa baguette tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Flint ? interrogea-t-elle en le voyant couché par terre.

Il maintenait une jeune fille au sol qui se débattait sans pouvoir s'échapper.

-Je m'amuse, rétorqua-t-il.

Les pleurs de sa victime redoublèrent et sa mère sanglota derrière Prudence.

-Arrête ! ordonna l'Eurasienne menaçante.

-Je fais ce que… commença-t-il.

_-Endoloris !_ déclara-t-elle la baguette pointée sur le mangemort.

L'homme se tordit de douleur libérant par la même occasion sa victime qui se leva précipitamment. La jeune fille en pleur courut vers ses parents. Prudence s'avança vers Flint toujours touché par le sortilège doloris.

-Non ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, Flint ! rétorqua-t-elle calmement. Tu m'obéis ! Compris ?

Prudence arrêta le sortilège et Flint hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Parfait, lança-t-elle en souriant satisfaite. Que dirais-tu de faire un feu de joie, Flint ?

-C'est une magnifique idée, rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

-Assis ! ordonna-t-elle à l'adresse de la famille.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans rien dire et s'assirent sur le canapé serrés les uns contre les autres.

-_Incendio !_ lança-t-elle en visant un rideau. Occupe-toi de l'étage, Flint, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'autre.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour mettre le feu à l'étage. Sur le canapé, la jeune fille sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère.

-Adieu, lâcha-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, elle retrouva Flint qui était déjà dehors fixant la maison en flamme d'un air exalté.

Prudence fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison et regarda le feu se répandre dans toute la maison. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre à l'intérieur puis ce fut plusieurs cris. A ses côtés, Flint sautait presque de joie tandis qu'elle restait placide fixant la maison jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent.

-Allons-y ! lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.

* * *

Druella était assise sur son lit. La jeune femme regardait un album photo. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant une photographie d'elle avec ses amies. Elles lui manquaient tellement. Une larme perla le long de sa joue.

De petits coups secs furent alors frapper à sa porte. Druella essuya rapidement sa joue avant de cacher l'album sous son lit.

-Entrez ! déclara-t-elle en essayant de se créer un masque d'impassibilité.

La porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Druella lorsqu'elle reconnut Blaise Zabini dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle soudain agacée. Tu viens te moquer de moi ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? interrogea-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Peut-être parce que tu aimes me voir humilier, rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle baissa finalement le regard au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Alors tu as été marqué ? questionna-t-il même si cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

Druella se pinça les lèvres visiblement gênée.

-En effet, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Blaise s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton initiation n'allait pas tarder, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Il hocha la tête doucement.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre mangemort ? osa-t-elle demander au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? se contenta-t-il de répondre en se couchant sur le dos. Et toi ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? répéta-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Le silence se fit entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Blaise ne le brise pour questionner :

-Retournes-tu à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Druella haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… J'espère… murmura-t-elle. Et toi ? interrogea-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le sien.

-Si tu y retournes, j'y retournerais aussi, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me dois de te protéger.

-C'est Drago qui te l'a demandé ?

-Entre autres, répliqua-t-il en regardant le plafond aussi blanc que la neige. Et puis, je n'ai pas oublié que tu es ma fiancée, ajouta-t-il.

Druella se coucha à côté de lui. Blaise continua de regarder le plafond comme-ci de rien était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des sanglots à sa gauche. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers la jeune femme surpris avant de se mettre sur le côté. Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras alors que les pleurs de Druella redoublaient.

* * *

Crystal marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard le cœur battant. Son père qui était devenu directeur du château avait des invités, des mangemorts et la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas les croiser. Elle tourna à un croisement et rejoint la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle trouvait souvent refuge. Elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir rapidement et s'affala sur le lit en pleur.

La jeune femme repensa à la réaction d'Harry quelques semaines auparavant et à comment il lui avait craché au visage en l'accusant d'être comme son père une traîtresse.

Elle n'était pas une traîtresse et elle savait au plus profond de son être que son père n'en était pas un non plus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tué le professeur Dumbledore mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une explication tout à fait logique à cela.

Crystal aimait son père plus que tout et avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle ne pouvait douter de lui.

* * *

Quelques jours après sa mission avec Flint, Prudence se tenait aux côtés de Severus Rogue prête à décoller pour poursuivre Harry Potter. Son cœur se serra à sa pensée. Elle repensa à son magnifique sourire, à sa gentillesse avec elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Rogue qui lui demanda si elle était prête.

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

-Allons-y alors ! s'exclama-t-il en décollant.

Prudence décolla derrière lui. Ils se mirent tout de suite à poursuivre Maugrey Fol l'œil. Bientôt le Harry Potter qui était sur son balai transplana et son accompagnateur fut tué.

-Ce n'était pas lui ! s'exclama une voix à sa droite.

Prudence jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et remarqua un mangemort prêt à lancer un sort sur Kingsley et son Harry Potter.

_-Impedimenta_, lança-t-elle.

Le mangemort fut touché de plein fouet.

_-Stupéfix_, ajouta-t-elle en fixant cette fois-ci Kingsley.

Mais son sort manqua sa cible. Prudence sentit alors son balai vibrer fortement. Elle avait été touché et ne pouvait plus le contrôler. La jeune femme repéra bien vite Rogue qui allait passé à côté d'elle.

L'homme tendit son bras à Prudence qui monta derrière lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Le combat reprit mais les Harry Potter disparurent les uns après les autres.

Prudence entendit un cri de rage derrière à sa gauche. Le Maître était en colère et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?


	3. Note de l'auteur

Coucou

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre malheureusement… J'en suis moi-même peinée mais cela va faire plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne sur Sam&cie. Je ne peux donc pas vous promettre de suite car je ne sais pas quand je reprendrais l'histoire. J'ai hésité même pendant un moment à supprimer Sixième Année Remix le trouvant extrêmement inintéressant et surtout mal écrit. En me relisant, j'ai trouvé que j'avais mal fait ressortir la personnalité des personnages que je ne l'avais pas assez creusée. J'espère pouvoir un jour reprendre cette fiction et la retravailler pour la troisième ou quatrième fois étant donné que la première ébauche date de mes onze ans (j'en ai dix-sept). Je vous ai écrit ce petit message pour m'excuser et aussi vous préciser que je me suis jurée de ne plus poster d'histoire avant de la terminer.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de vous faire attendre ainsi et j'espère vraiment pouvoir reprendre cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Je vous embrasse

Missie Moon


End file.
